Despite various technologies and services providing various financial transaction services and tools, traditional ACH transfers remain a common mechanism for transferring funds between two accounts. Such transfers however, have numerous problems. As a first problem, the user experience requires a user to provide account number and routing number information. This is a cumbersome task for users who frequently do not know this information and may not have the proper documents to access such information. Additionally, the entering of such information is very error prone and can lead to failed transfer, which can result in financial repercussions for one if not more parties involved in the transaction. Beyond that, a common approach to verifying account ownership includes the use of micro-deposits. The micro-deposit adds significant delays to transferring funds and can additionally be a slow and confusing process for involved parties. Thus, there is a need in the financial transaction field to create a new and useful system and method for facilitating programmatic verification of transactions. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.